Transformers Robots in Disguise: More Than Meets the Eye
by TheJoker2.0
Summary: The Decepticons have returned to Earth, and only the Autobots can stop them and protect and the humans. But now, they have brought in two young teenagers to help them, and they have a destiny with the Transformers. This is the start of a potential new fan franchise. My first fanfiction, so be constructive and polite.


_(Author's Note): This is my first fanfiction. I am a huge Transformers fan, and I plan to create a whole new Transformers fan universe. Following the format of Transformers Prime, this is a four part miniseries that starts the series. Reviews are welcome, and I am open to ideas and suggestions. So, hope you enjoy. I do not own Transformers or any characters made by Hasbro. I only own the human OC's._

* * *

More Than Meets the Eye: Part 1

The scene opens to a road in an area full of grassy hills with the sun rising to show a beautiful morning. The birds were heard chirping as the sun rose and spread its orange light. As the sun rose, a blue motorcycle drove into view from the background. On the motorcycle was a woman wearing a dark helmet and full leather bodysuit. And right now, the woman was in a conversation with someone.

"So, let me get this straight, Cliff," she said. "You're telling me you were briefly captured by Cons, and you got out of that cell by faking an injury?"

"That's right, Arcee," a voice said from somewhere. "I had been doing recon near the Sea of Rust when I got spotted by the Cons. I had to fight them alone because _my partner_ had gotten separated from me earlier."

"I take it you didn't do so well," Arcee asked.

"I managed to take down about four, but there were way too many for me to face. They overpowered me and threw me in a cell. The guard said I was going to be interrogated, which was why I was kept alive at the time, but I wasn't going to stay that way. So, I took my blade and cut myself a little. I leaked some energon, but it was enough for them to check on me when I called to them. So, they opened the door, walked inside, and BAM!"

"They didn't see it coming," Arcee said, chuckling.

"You got that right, Arcee," said Cliff. "I transformed and rolled out of there so fast that I trampled each of them. They didn't have time to fire those guns of theirs. After I got out of there, I met up with Jazz and gave him quite a scolding for letting me go alone, even when we had orders not to."

"Quite a story, Cliff," said Arcee. "It can't be as bad as that time Ironhide got "the boot" on this planet and nearly exposed our existence to the humans."

"You got that right. Optimus was so furious with him that he banned him from leaving the Ark for two whole weeks. He kept driving around trying to ease his boredom, and bumped into Ratchet a lot."

With this said, the two started laughing hard. As she was laughing, her GPS showed a new signal. From how big it appeared it was on the screen, it was definitely a big thing.

"Hang on, Cliff," she said. "I just got a signal. It must be an energon deposit on this planet. I'm going to check it out."

"Be careful," Cliff said with worry. "It could be something else. Don't take too long investigating, got it?"

"Will do," and with that, she turned onto a nearby dirt road and drove down. While on the road, the woman on the bike disappeared in a flash of light, and the bike was moving by itself completely. When the bike got to the signal location, it stopped at the edge of a quarry. Suddenly, the bike got larger and moved into weird shapes until it was gone. In its place was a tall, blue robot with a feminine body.

The robot jumped down into the quarry and started scanning the area with a built-in scanner. The scanner picked up something towards the center, and the robot walked to it. When the robot got to the center, the signal pointed to the right. The robot looked over and saw large, dark blue crystals on the ground.

The robot smiled, put a finger to its head, and, speaking in the woman's voice, said, "Cliff. It is an energon deposit, and a load of it."

"Great, Arcee! I'll come by to get it with some of the others."

Arcee walked closer to the energon to check it out, but as she did, the signal got weaker until it was replaced by a flashing "Negative." She was scared now.

"Cliff, scratch the pick up!" she yelled. "The energon is fake. It was likely put there as a trap."

"I should have known," he said angrily. "Arcee, try to get out of there. Back up is on the way." But as he said that, Arcee saw other robots with black and purple color schemes at the top of the quarry, and she knew she were trouble.

"Yeah, the trap is sprung, and you might want to hurry!"

[opening sequence]

The other robots raised their guns and fired at her, but Arcee jumped out of the way, backflipping. When she landed, she retracted her hands and fired at the others. She shot one of them, and it fell. The other six jumped down to try and hit her better. When they fired again, Arcee transformed into the bike and moved towards them skillfully dodging the blasts. She jumped towards the one farthest back and tackled him, then she revved up her wheel and took off, dismantling the robot with her wheels.

However, the robots saw her moving and fired again, this time managing to her right in the side. As she swerved down to the ground and transformed back into robot mode, she fired her guns again. She hit another one in the shoulders, but it did not fall. The other robots walked towards her, ready for the kill.

Suddenly, firing was heard, and the robots were getting shot and dropping to the ground. Arcee looked up at the top of the quarry and smiled. Three other robots were standing on the quarry top. One was red with silver horns on his head, one was yellow, and the other was green and large. They continued to fire down on the dark robots, and Arcee just laid there and watched, and she passed out from exhaustion.

* * *

When Arcee woke up, she woke up on a metal bed, and an orange and white robot standing over her left, inspecting the side she was shot. The red, horned robot was on her right, looking down at her with concern. "You took a bit of a shot, and you were out for two days," he said. "But Ratchet here said it's nothing life threatening. How are you feeling, partner?"

"I'm a little sore," said Arcee. "But I'm glad to be alive. Thanks for the save back there, Cliffjumper"

Cliffjumper laughed a little and said, "It wasn't just me. You also have Bumblebee and Bulkhead to thank for saving you." And with that, the yellow and green robots walked in along with some others. One was black and white, another was white with a bit of red, blue, and black, and a third robot was a bit larger, orange, and carrying two large cylinders on his back.

The final robot, who had blue legs, a blue head, and a red torso, approached Arcee, Cliffjumper, and Ratchet. His height made him taller than all the other robots, and when he walked, he carried a sense of authority.

"How is she, Ratchet?" the tallest robot asked the orange robot.

"She'll be just fine, Optimus. No serious injuries, and no loss of energon" he said.

Optimus turned towards Arcee and asked, "Was it the Decepticons, Arcee?"

"It was, sir" she said while nodding. "It was all a trap. They ambushed me in the town's nearby quarry. If help didn't come, I would be offline by now."

The green robot stepped forward. "Don't worry anymore, Arcee" he said. "Cliff managed to alert us and brought Bumblebee and I to help. Thanks to Ratchet's Ground Bridge, we were able to get to you just in time."

"That still doesn't explain why they were there, though" the yellow robot, Bumblebee, said.

"Do you think the cons might be back on this planet?" the orange robot asked in a gruff voice. "I mean, back in big numbers?"

"I hope not, Ironhide," said the white robot. "It's been peaceful for five years since the cons left Earth."

The black and white robot stepped forward and said, "Jazz, the group Arcee encountered was likely a mere straggler group. One of multiple squads left on Earth to keep an eye on things. Them attacking Arcee is not a sign the Decepticons are truly back."

"Regardless, Prowl," said Optimus. "This attack cannot be ignored. From now on, whenever we get a signal like this, make sure back up is there before investigating it. There are no exceptions to this rule, and that is final!"

"Optimus," a robotic voice yelled out over the speakers. "You better come see this."

Hearing that, Optimus and the others (with Arcee supported by Ratchet) ran over to the computer room of the ship. It was on with a jagged line running through the center of its center screen.

"Teletraan-1," Optimus said. "What do you have to report?"

"I was doing some recon in the town, and I came across this." The jagged line disappeared and was replaced by a picture of… a human. The human was a teenage male with blond hair.

"Uh, Teletraan," said Jazz. "I don't see what a human has to do with this. Why even show us this human at all? There are plenty of other humans out there."

"Because Jazz, this is no ordinary human," said Optimus. He turned to address his stunned audience and continued. "During the war, I read about a prophecy that stated when Cybertron went dark, a special human would one-day work with us to save our planet. This boy is the one we have been searching for.

"My fellow Autobots, we must locate this boy and bring him here. He is the key to our survival. Cliffjumper and Arcee, find the boy and bring him back to the _Ark_.

* * *

That afternoon, Arcee and Cliffjumper were parked outside of the Paradise Falls High School (with Arcee having her holographic rider on of course). They were waiting for this human to emerge so they could talk to him. It would only be a few minutes before the teens left the school for the day. Soon the bells rang, and the students walked on out.

"Do you see him?" asked Arcee.

"Nope. I see a lot of kids with blonde hair, but they don't match his description" said Cliff. "Are we sure he's even here?"

"Yes, he is. Hang on, Cliff. I'm picking up his signal. He's walking off in the opposite direction." The two looked and there was a teen wearing a hoodie with the hood pulled up. He was walking slowly away with hands in his pockets.

"Oh. So that's why he was hard to miss," said Cliff. "He had his hair covered. Smart!"

"Okay, Cliff" said Arcee. "Let's try and cut him off. We need to bring him back to the _Ark_. We'll drive around to intercept him." And the two took off to complete their task.

The teen was walking still when he felt his pocket vibrate. He reached in and pulled his phone out and answered.

"Hello?" he asked. "Oh, hi mom… yes, I just got out of school… no, I'm not in trouble, I'm just going to check out the town park. I need some time to… I told you already. I'm not unpacking those boxes… I don't want to be in this town… Look, I'm sorry, okay? I'll see you tonight. I love you. Goodbye."

As he put the phone away, he noticed that he had walked into an alley, and there in front of him was Arcee.

He sighed and asked "Miss, can I help you with something?"

"Actually, you can. I need you to come with me and my friend" she responded.

The teen chuckled and said, "Miss, you may have a nice a bike, but I don't ride on motorcycles, and I especially don't ride on bikes with women I've never met."

"Kid, I don't have a nice bike. I _am_ a nice bike." With that said, Arcee deactivated her rider, which freaked out the teen. He tried to run the opposite way, but Cliff was already there to stop him.

The teen turned back towards Arcee and said, with some nervousness, "Look, I can tell that you both are a couple of vehicles that can not only move on their own, but also think. So please, just let me go and don't hurt me. I promise I will never speak of this to anyone"

Arcee transformed back into her robot form and said, "Look. We're not trying to hurt you, we just need you to listen. Blake, if we wanted to hurt you, we would have done it already."

"Wait," said Blake who was now terrified. "How do you know my name, and what exactly are you guys?"

Cliffjumper transformed as well and spoke next. "Our leader, Optimus Prime, sent us here so he could talk to you. We already know everything about you, Blake. Where you live, what you like to do, where you're from, everything. We must bring you with us because you are, or going to be, very important to us.

"So, here's what I'm going to do," said Cliff. "I'm going to transform back into my vehicle form, and you're going to climb in. We'll take you to Optimus, and it won't take long. Can you do that?"

Blake looked away for a second, then he nodded. However, before anyone could do anything, a flash of light appeared for a brief second followed by a click. The three looked behind Cliffjumper's end of the alley and saw a teen girl standing by the wall. Her long, black hair was tied in two low pigtails, and she was wearing glasses. In her hand was a phone.

The girl saw she was caught and said nervously, "I'm sorry. I just wanted a picture. I won't tell anyone."

"Scrap!" exclaimed Arcee.

"Oh, not her again!" groaned Blake putting his hands on his head.

"So, what do we do with her?" asked Cliffjumper.

* * *

Soon, Arcee and Cliffjumper were driving on the road towards the outskirts of the town with Arcee in front. They were almost to the hills surrounding the town. Cliffjumper had Blake and the girl in his backseats. The girl was looking ahead eagerly while Blake was tapping his foot impatiently.

"So where exactly is this place of yours?" he asked.

"Our spaceship is right under the hills surrounding the town" said Cliffjumper. "I'll let Optimus explain things to you. So how do you know this girl?"

"I don't. She's been following me around ever since I started attending that school earlier this week."

"Oh. I thought was your friend."

"She's not! I have friends back where I originally lived, not here!"

Cliffjumper kept quiet for the rest of the ride until they reached a hill and started driving towards it. The hill showed it had a camouflaged door on its side which opened and allowed Arcee and Cliffjumper inside. The two drove further inside until they reached the central computer room where the others were. Once they were there, Cliffjumper let the teens out and transformed along with Arcee.

"Two of them?" asked Ratchet in surprise. "I thought said we only had one human in the prophecy."

"We do," said Arcee. "The girl is an extra who saw us. Now she knows as well."

The two teens looked around at the robots. Blake was a little nervous about all of this, but the girl was ecstatic.

"So," Blake said nervously. "I suppose I should introduce myself. It's only fair. My name is Blake. Blake Landors."

"And I'm Stacy," the girl said. "Stacy Alten. Who are you guys?"

"How about we let the boss explain, huh?" said Ironhide. "I'm not a storyteller."

"You got that right," said Bulkhead chuckling. "You cause a lot of trouble for us, so I bet telling our story will be too much for you." Bumblebee started laughing with him while Ironhide scowled.

"That's enough from both of you!" Optimus raised his voice towards the two which got them quiet. Then he turned to the teens. "To answer your question, Stacy, we are a race of robotic organisms from the planet, Cybertron. You can call us Cybertronians or, for simple terms, Transformers!"

"Hold on!" began Blake. "If you're from another planet, which would make you aliens, why are you here on our world?"

Optimus knelt down to him and said, "We are here to protect your planet from the Decepticons, our enemies. They are the evil ones of our race. As you can see, we are the good ones, also known as the Autobots."

"But why would they want to attack our planet?" asked Stacy.

"They likely wish to make this planet into a new home for them," said Optimus. "Especially after our world was rendered uninhabitable by centuries of civil war."

"Civil war?"

"Yes. Many eons ago, our world was once a peaceful and powerful planet. We all lived together in peace and harmony. But then, we were betrayed by someone who I once considered a friend. Megatron.

"He sought to control Cybertron and enslave all who opposed him. He tried to stop us by poisoning our supply of energon, the fuel and life source of all Transformers. However, he ended up poisoning every bit of energon by mistake. Now he seeks to claim this planet and make it into a new world for him to rule."

"So, where is Megatron?" asked Blake.

"Megatron has not been seen in five years. He has left some Decepticons on the planet, but he and most of his forces have left. Regardless, he will most certainly return, and when he does, we must be prepared."

Suddenly, the alarms around the ship went off, and everyone turned their attention to the computer.

"Optimus," said Teletraan. "My sensors have picked up the signal of the _Nemesis_. Megatron is back!"

* * *

High in the atmosphere of Earth, a black space ship was flying through the sky. Inside the bridge, two robots were conversing amongst many others. One had wings on his back, a red body, blue arms, and a black head. The other was mostly blue with part of his chest surrounded by yellow, a crown like head, a cannon his right shoulder, and a screen in place of a face.

"I don't understand why we need this particular planet," said the winged robot. "The planet we were just at is perfectly fine for us."

"Do not forget, Starscream," said the screen-faced robot in a robotic, but monstrous voice. "Megatron desires the humans to be his slaves. That other planet had no life on it."

"We really need humans, Soundwave?" said Starscream. "If I were in charge, I would have just begun taking over. That planet was perfect."

"And that, Starscream, is why you are not in charge." The two turned towards the sliding door to see a tall gray robot with a cannon on his right arm followed by two other robots with large bodies.

"Lord Megatron!?" Starcream got on his knees quickly. "I'm sorry. Forgive me, I don't know what I was thinking."

Megatron looked down with annoyance and said, "Remember this, Starscream. You don't think like I do, so you are not fit to be leader. Besides, the humans will be building our new world for us, so we don't have to do anything except enslave them."

Starscream looked up and asked, "So why not just capture some humans and have them start?"

"For two reasons. First, capturing humans now will just lead the others on this planet to get suspicious. We will initiate takeover when we have the means to do so. Second, the humans are unknowingly guarded."

"By Optimus and the Autobots with him," said Soundwave.

"Correct, Soundwave. We have to destroy the Autobots first before we can enslave the humans."

Megatron walked past Starscream and towards the window of the bridge. "Take us into the planet," he shouted. "And make sure we are invisible to humans and their technology." Then he smirked and said, "Prepare yourself, Optimus. I have returned."

* * *

 _(Author's Note) To anyone who read this story and enjoyed it, I will try to update as often as I can. However, there might be delays due to factors in my life. I thank you for reading and any future patience. Also, so you can all get a better visual, I'm designating certain real life actors as the voices of these characters so you can pictures how they sound. Some of these actors have voiced them already, others are new. As new characters are introduced, they will also receive actors. This list pertains to all characters who debuted in this chapter. Again, this is not official!_

 **Optimus Prime** -Peter Cullen  
 **Bumblebee** -Tom Kenny  
 **Ratchet** -Crispin Freeman  
 **Arcee** -Grey Griffin  
 **Cliffjumper-** Josh Keaton  
 **Bulkhead** -Kevin Michael Richardson  
 **Ironhide** -John DiMaggio  
 **Jazz** -Khary Payton  
 **Prowl** -Matthew Mercer  
 **Blake Landors** (OC)-Jesse McCartney  
 **Stacy Alten** (OC)-Jessica DiCicco  
 **Megatron** -Frank Welker  
 **Starscream** -Keith Silverstein  
 **Soundwave** -Frank Welker


End file.
